Honda or Honda?
by master-duelist
Summary: Joey and Honda are now ready to buy a car but when confusion comes for which Honda, Honda is confused. Honda the car or Honda the moron. Read and find out. Please Review!
1. Confusion

*At the school where every guy is taking their girlfriend somewhere in his car. Now only poor Joey and Tristan didn't have cars. I mean Seto, the one Joey hates the most, got to take his sister for so many rides but can Joey have someone to sit in his car, that is if he has one*  
  
After 2 years of long hard work of earning money Joey and Honda finally have enough money to buy a car. They have been working, Joey for instance, was in desperate need of money so he went to Seto and he told him, if he wanted to work he had to beg like a dog. No body would give Joey a job so he begged and was humiliated. Honda was given a job in which everyday the dog of one of the grouchiest neighbors kept chasing him and sometimes bites. But eventually after their hard work they had enough money. Now, Joey and Honda are in History class of Domino College. It is their last year and they both wanted to make the most of it.  
  
Honda: Yo, Joey. I am so happy we finally have enough money to buy a car!  
  
Joey: Yea, I know. Let's go now!  
  
Honda: Joey, think! We're in a class! What do you like? Ditching the class, getting expelled, and forgetting the dream of ever getting a car, or Chill as long as we can and when school's over we can finally go and buy a car. Which one?  
  
Joey: *thinks* Um. *shrugs*  
  
Honda: Stupid mind of a three-year old. I don't know why the driver instructor even gave him a drivers license.  
  
*After school*  
  
Joey: *runs out of the school meeting Honda* Hey Honda, now that we have the money what car should we buy?  
  
Honda: Um. I don't know. Since you did a lot, by begging Seto.  
  
Joey: *Getting angry* Grrr. That Seto, I'll show him. He can take away my sister but he won't be able to take away my car. I'll show him how good I am!  
  
Honda: As I was saying, you did a lot by begging Seto and all so what brand do you want?  
  
Joey: Honda! Yes let's buy Honda!  
  
Honda: What? You, you want to buy me? Wow. I didn't know I was so handsome. I will be Serenity's big brother! Yes! Oh no, but if I'm her older brother then I won't be able to marry her!  
  
Joey: *sweat drops* Honda, I meant the car Honda not you Honda! And you're never gonna marry my sis.  
  
Honda: Wow, there are cars named after me. Wow, think of all the fame I'll get. *a huge bubble appears. Honda is daydreaming about all the calls with big 'Honda' signs and a bunch of girls surrounding him*  
  
Joey: *pops the bubble* Welcome to reality!  
  
Honda: But it was just getting good!  
  
Joey: Shut up and let's go!  
  
A/N- So how was that so far? I would like to thank my friend, A.M. for giving me the idea of this story. Next chapter will be up soon. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please R&R! 


	2. More Confusion

Joey: Ah. we're finally here! Let's get our car!  
  
Honda: Yea!! Let's go.  
  
Joey: Honda, here I come!  
  
Honda: Joey! I'm right here!  
  
Joey: *annoyed* Never mind.  
  
Honda: No tell me!  
  
Joey: Forget it and let's look for a good car.  
  
*Joey and Honda were standing in front of the place where they were gonna get their dream car. In front was a huge sign that said 'Honda' with a banner under it saying 'All Honda lovers come here!' Honda runs up*  
  
Honda: Me, Me, Me!! I'm a Honda lover! Wait, I am Honda! *Gasps* By this time Joey catches up*  
  
Honda: Look at this! *pointing at the banner*  
  
Joey: *looking not so confused* Yea, what about it? I am a Honda lover.  
  
Honda: *Gasps again* Pervert!! I meant girls actually come here because they love me. *Looks for girls* Hey! Why are their guys here??  
  
Joey: *Rolls eyes*  
  
*Both enter, and man come up to them with a jolly smile*  
  
Man: Hello, and welcome to our Honda cars Palace!  
  
Honda: I'm not a car! I am a human!  
  
Joey: At least you know something!  
  
Man: *Ignores them* so, what Honda brand would you like??  
  
Honda: There's only one of me, ahh, I'm one of a kind.  
  
Joey: *Angry* He meant the cars!  
  
Honda: *Shrugs*  
  
Man: Well ok, what will it be?  
  
Joey: *thinks* (A/N- I know, I know, but if Joey thinks just a little, I'm sure that will do no harm at all, right??) Hmm. I'll, I mean we'll take a civic.  
  
Man: Ah, a civic. That's a good choice for a Honda.  
  
Honda: *Puzzled* Huh? I have a type that called a civic??  
  
Joey: *Anger rising*  
  
Man: Yes, Indeed there is! There's civic, city, and more.  
  
Honda: *Looking all dreamy thinking of the fame and glory he'd have with civic and city.*  
  
Honda: Excuse me.*Looks at the name tag the man is wearing*.Ed.  
  
Ed: Yes, that's me.  
  
Honda: Earlier, I saw a banner outside that said 'All Honda lovers come here!' and my name is Honda so where are the girls for me?? And since I'm a guy I'm only looking for girls, so why are their guys here? Do you love me? Are you a pervert?  
  
Ed: *With a disgust look on his face* Mr. "Honda" this is a car shop, a Honda CAR shop. We sell cars here, and customers like you come here and buy them, not find dates for you!  
  
Honda: What?!?! Really? I thought it was a dating service for me.  
  
Ed: Well, you're wrong! Please Mr...*Looks at Joey*  
  
Joey: Oh! My name is Joey! *Getting hyper*  
  
Ed: Yes, Mr. Joey let me show you the way to see our fabulous Honda cars. Honda civics.  
  
Honda: I'm not a car! I'm a.I'm a.what am I again? Oh yea, I'm a Honda!  
  
*Both Joey and Ed look at Honda*  
  
Both say: Honda, the CAR!  
  
Joey: Not the Honda, the 'I don't know what a Honda is!'  
  
A/N- Well that's it for now, got exams and gotta study but I will be updating. I know it's confusing, but if you understand please review! 


End file.
